


Bats In The Bunker

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Bruce expected Jeremiah to react more with fear or shock at his confession. "Okay?""Okay." Jeremiah repeated himself as he returned to the project he had been focused on.





	Bats In The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone on the Jeremiah server I'm on wanted me to do more vampires, so here you are!

It wasn't really the strangest thing Jeremiah had to discover about Bruce. It should have been but really it made sense the more he thought of it. Dark clothing, though that's more common, brooding mostly, the looks he gave.. really when it came down to it, why didn't Jeremiah think Bruce Wayne was a vampire from the get go? The cold hand should have been a sign, but again, logic came in. Cold weather, blah blah.

Still Bruce expected him to be afraid or something. "Okay?"

"Okay." Jeremiah repeated himself as he returned to the project he had been focused on, as if the confession was nothing important. "You're a vampire. Did you expect me to suddenly pull out a cross or something?"

"No-.... yes.. maybe. I don't know."

"You weren't expecting how okay I am with this. I ask only one thing, don't get blood on the floor. It'd stain" 

Bruce wanted to open his mouth at the insult, instead he began to laugh, not at the engineer or the warning, just at everything. Jeremiah Valeska, or was it Xander Wilde, just accepted that his friend and partner in this project was a vampire and was so accepting. Bruce expected something else, but he got something he never thought he'd have.

A friend that knew his secret and didn't act at all differently, aside from a being more open and having some jokes every once in awhile.

\---

 

"So you're afraid of bats?"

"Terrified actually."

"...."

"What?"

"You're a vampire.. and you're terrified of bats"

"That's a stereotype!"

"Bruce you cling to me like a bat sometimes. Also aside from mosquitoes and fleas, vampire bats are some of the only species that live on blood. Unless you want to be compared to a Finch.."

Bruce shook his head annoyed but also felt the blood in his cheeks. "I don't cling to you... your bunker is cold alright?"

"Whatever you say. Anyway.. bats huh?"

"Yes, had a bad experience when I was younger.. got bit by a few actually. Mom was convinced I'd have gotten rabies or something" 

"Bit.. that's a bit ironic, having your blood sucked?" Jeremiah smiled at the thought, even giggling.

"Hey, they were rude! Didn't even ask first." 

Maybe this wasn't so bad, being friends with the very mortal engineer that got probably less sun then Bruce ever could.

"That reminds me, do you need any more blood?"

"Yes-... but are you offering or are you _offering_?"

"We're out of blood packs. So I am _offering_. It's the least I can do."

"You're going to spoil me Jeremiah."

"Gives me a reason to take a nap." He took another drink of the whiskey, the burning beginning to numb as the liquid makes it's way down his throat. "Also it's funny when you get a little drunk off my blood"

"You have more alcohol then blood. I'm surprised I haven't been checked into the hospital for alcohol poisoning"

"Light weight" Jeremiah chuckled.

He had offered himself rarely if he could help it, given he isn't used to losing blood. They usually had spare blood bags stored in case of an emergency, Jeremiah's paranoia helped Bruce out of a jam when they were working on blue prints, the sun rose, and he got hungry. Also Jeremiah rarely offered due to how good he felt during it. Always a scary thing when he doesn't want Bruce to stop drinking his blood.. it was like electricity, static in the best way. 

Bruce had lived on animal blood and blood banks, he never had taken a life before. He didn't even mention how old he was, well, Jeremiah was convinced he aged like a human did. "Hmm before you have your dinner, I'd like to know how you became like you are"

"Dinner, if I didn't know better, you like this way to much. As for how I became this.. well.. the bats that bit me I call rude because they, well, I guess their bites made me into this."  
"Bats? You mean the ones that scared you so?"

"Yep, I'm afraid of bats because of two reasons. The second is now obviously there, there was something in their saliva. I don't know if they were mutated naturally or someone experimented on them and some escaped a lab. Either way they infected me, it came up on my lab reports but it was shrugged off because while it was new and undiscovered, it didn't seem at all threatening.. well, I began my cravings soon after, the changes were not as painful as I remember. My canines can retract, I am basically a vampire like in the movies. But immortality? I don't know, so far I'm aging the same rate. Crosses, holy water, all nonsense. Sun though, well, it burns my eyes worse then a human and.. well, tanning becomes extra crispy in no time"

"Huh.. I expected someone that randomly turned you and you were part of some Victorian Era."

"Sorry to disappoint"

"There went my idea of you wearing more frou frou clothing"

Bruce looked along Jeremiah's neck, it was something he was used to. Seeing the vein pump blood a little faster with.. excitement? Maybe a little natural fear? He wasn't sure and he didn't care. "Dinner." He repeated the word, Jeremiah was so used to this, Bruce still was expecting resistance or a change in personality by now. Yet here he was, still the same Jeremiah.

His fingers pull the collar of the engineer's shirt down, knowing either way it will stain. Jeremiah leaned back against the desk, uncaring about work at the moment for this moment. His heart beat quickened, it was all excitement mixed with a hint of fear, also a hint lightheaded from the whiskey. It helped make him bolder during this. Green eyes close as he felt Bruce's breath go over his soft pale skin, making goosebumps rise. The lips leaving what felt like soft kisses as he searched for the vein.  
In more logical sense, a bite to his jugular should kill him. So far, logic was tossed aside since he was still breathing--

The sudden sharp bite broke his thoughts as he yelped in pain as the canines sink into his skin, making an opening so his blood would travel from him and into the vampire's mouth that latched on hungrily, fangs retracting but not entirely leaving as Bruce began to drink his blood.

The engineer's blood was the only human blood he had that was fresh and straight from the person. Never had he tried to take from anyone, not even when it was easier, given his strength can probably even overpower Ecco (would he challenge her on that theory? Never.) he never took.. Jeremiah's blood was hot and wonderful, the alcohol mixed in and made his own head spin. Also he couldn't help but enjoy the fact Jeremiah was clearly enjoying this moment.

Often Bruce wondered if it was the danger that excited him. He didn't bring it up on the guess he'd deny it quickly and say that that was Jerome's way of thinking. Still, he kept focus, though it was so easy to lose himself in the feeding. He counted the seconds between beats, head the heart pounding.. when it starts to slow did he stop. Taking to much would not be a good thing for either of them, and he didn't want to explain why Valeska suddenly had sudden blood loss and a bite in his neck in a hospital room.

So he made sure he stopped and left to help walk Jeremiah to his bed to lay him down. Licking and tending to the bite was simple enough, closing the wounds was as easy as keeping the blood flowing. He had two things in his saliva, one was to make sure the blood doesn't clot and continue to flow, the other was to cause the wound to heal quickly, though the bruise would put many hickies to shame and make Jeremiah happy he had his proxy to help him otherwise he'd die of embarrassment in the room at the obvious bruise on his neck.

Also Jeremiah at least found reason to sleep afterward and Bruce would often find excuse not to return home and even sleep next to Jeremiah, finding his temporary bed to far away. A belly full of blood was like eating a Thanksgiving dinner, makes one very tired. And so the two slept by each other and.. well, he'll never admit it but Bruce clung to Jeremiah like a little bat.

\---

 

It was ten years later and Jeremiah was one of the best engineer's at Wayne Enterprises. The generators fueled Gotham.

Hearing Bruce was returning home after so long filled him with joy, and even more joy that the boy returned as a man. It comforted him, knowing Bruce could grow like any man. 

Changes came, Bruce wanted to help change Gotham and Jeremiah and Lucius were happy to assist.. though both were not at all happy that Bruce was risking his life.. and also..

"You're dressed as a bat."

"They're scary!"

".. you heard me say it and you're still going to roll with that?"

"Bats strike fear in people, J!"

"Not me, I think they're precious" 

"Well... shutup, like you can do any better"

"Clowns."

"..... .... I hate you so much"  
Jeremiah grinned. He had got him good there, but of course he went on to work. "Batwing, Batmobile, Batcave... do you have Bat coffee? Bat Boat, Bat dog?"

"It's original"

"You literally put bat in front of everything."

They bickered like old married couples indeed. They were at least more professional while in meetings. 

\---

 

"You aren't aging as quickly." Jeremiah finally said. "Your cells are slowing down. I've done a comparison with yours, mine, Alfred's, even Selina's.. ours is the same, yours is different."

"That's not possible, you see me, I'm aging the same way"

"We assumed so, but maybe at a certain age your aging will slow to a halt. It's a theory, I will test you again later on to see if it was just a random moment"

"Jeremiah. I'm not aging, you're so worried about little things"

"I'm more worried about you when I'm gone." He frowns at himself. "I mean, who will feed you after we're gone, you can't even make toast by yourself."

"If you're thinking I'm going to make you like me, you better keep it to yourself. For one, I doubt I can do that.. I mean, I've bitten you multiple times and you haven't become like me. For two, what if something bad happened to you if I did?"

"Bad? I have a madman for a twin brother that dresses like a clown. Like I can be any worse than that. As for thinking.. I thought of it for awhile. It's natural to think of immortality.. Also yes you've bitten me multiple times and I'm not in a sudden Batman phase. Hmm I'll have to research it, if anything as a precaution so you don't accidentally turn someone, last thing I want is another Batman going through his god awful Bat phase"

\---

 

The venom would be in his fangs alright, It was like a snakes he assumed, he had venom sacs somewhere in his face, and when he injected it into the blood and watched it mutate it.. it at least proved Bruce could turn others. But he had to make sure somehow Bruce knew how to turn someone.

"Out of the question!"

"Bruce wait." He hurried after the man up the stone steps that were leading back up to Wayne Manor. "It's the only way we can know"

"I'm not using you as a guinea pig just so you can have your wish"

Jeremiah slowed his steps for a few seconds before resuming his pace. "I'd rather it be me then some random soul you eat."  
"You think just because I'd been gone for ten years that's what I did?"

"....." Jeremiah was quiet and Bruce scoffed. He had done some bad things in his quest to protect those he cared about, and he hated that Jeremiah was right. He had killed a few people to survive. And the sudden thought of risk turning someone.. they'd have no idea what was happening to them, or worse he turned someone and they murdered others. He got to the top with Jeremiah close behind. "Tomorrow night we will try your test, if it doesn't work than that's it, no more"

"And if it does?"

"If it does.. I hope you don't become something that you aren't."

"Sirs, dinner is ready"

"Thank you, Alfred" Jeremiah walked passed.

"He seems to be a might sad tonight, Master B?"

"Jeremiah is still feeling bad he didn't kill Jerome when he had the chance.. Heard he is calling himself Joker now." Bruce had remembered Jeremiah telling him of their meeting. Joker had nearly dropped Jeremiah into a chemical vat... Jeremiah was not stronger, not quicker, but in that moment, he had a bit of luck and he slammed Jerome hard against the railing that gave way and Jerome fell into the green chemicals. Jeremiah left him there, actually howling with his own manic laughter that Jerome was dead and he was finally free.. Jeremiah had wished he emptied his gun into Jerome to make sure he didn't rise.. Second Time's A Charm Jerome had said.

"He is still guilty that he didn't finish him off" Bruce frowns as he walks in Jeremiah's direction. Jeremiah has been through so much, maybe it was Joker's rise that made him want to chance immortality, or maybe he truly wanted to be with Bruce as his companion. 

 

\---

"Again." Jeremiah near commanded the vampire. There was blood all over his collar, multiple bites and Jeremiah was paler then before, yet his eyes still burned with determination.

"If we continue, you may die." Bruce cautioned. He had counted seven bites already, not having any idea what he was doing.

Jeremiah shook his head. "Try again."

And so he tried again, Jeremiah knocked out. A few weeks later, they resumed work. Every time, Bruce said it was the last time, yet they were back in the cave. 

Only when it had been a couple of months of this exhausting time, and Ecco having to come in for Jeremiah on the account he was sick. It happened.

Bruce only knew it when Jeremiah's cries didn't stop. He was on Jeremiah and was feeding on him, only when his crying stopped did he pull himself off.

"It.. that was it." Jeremiah breathes heavily, tired. "It was so hot.. burning.. like fire in my veins. We did it"

"... we did it" Bruce closed his eyes and leaned in to hug his friend. "I know how I did it, really so simple now. So I know how not to accidentally turn someone."

"Oh Bruce." He hugs the other tightly, green eyes closed. "You can have me now.. all of me."

And Bruce pulled away, looking at the other. "No."

"You aren't going to age any more, Bruce. You need someone to help you, be with you.. I'm that someone"

"No."

"Yes. I won't get old and die knowing you will be alone. I'll be damned if I let you walk alone!"

"Jeremiah, I won't turn you. It's paranoia talking."

"No. C-Can't you see? We were fated to meet each other, I was born to be with you as you were with me.. the brother I should have- you should have had.. m-maybe closer"

"I can't do this to you"

"Do it **for** me. I don't want you to be alone.. no one deserves to be alone, not even you."

Bruce wanted to yell at Jeremiah, call him out on his being selfish, of his fear of his brother coming after him and him unable to fight on luck, anything to make Jeremiah leave. But instead he leans against the tired man. "What if you change? What if this changes you?"

"My feelings won't change, I will do everything to make sure I don't change."

"You will have to survive on blood, watch everyone you care about, die.. Ecco, Alfred.."

"Ecco devoted her life to me, if she wants to leave or stay with me, that's her choice to make. Alfred.. it would destroy you more then me, I won't deny that. But I will miss him.. as for blood. I've been your personal blood bank sometimes literally, I'll be fine." He smiled at the other who was more concerned and convinced somehow something will persuade him to change his mind.

"It hurt you so much."

"I've had worse."

Bruce caved. Jeremiah couldn't be swayed and so he finally found the still bloody neck, finding the vein with to much ease and reopened the barely closed wound, this time he saved every dropped of Jeremiah he could, leaving the man weak but alive.. the venom was injected into the red haired man's system.

And the screams started.

\---

 

Turning was unfortunately like some of the films. Bruce's turning was just uncomfortable with a feeling of teething. Jeremiah's was painful. His body mutating against it's will.

His nails became sharper, his skin that was paler then before became a whiter shade.. Bruce was more worried that Jeremiah's changing was more physical. His lips became a blood red, the bites healed, leaving nothing behind but near marble skin. 

When his eyes opened, Bruce was taken back at the sight. Instead of the beautiful green eyes he'd loved seeing behind glasses. They were a very light acid green, near white. And slowly his hair began to change. Losing it's equally beautiful red and becoming black, as if the fire was snuffed out and only black ash remained.. the change was nothing like Bruce's.

Jeremiah suffered through painful changes, his canines lengthening were the least of his worries. His need for liquid became quickly known, and he was near feral when he awoke. Hissing and even snarling at Bruce until realizing who he was and calming down quickly. "H-Hungry.."

"Oh Jeremiah... what have I done to you?" He said more to himself as the other ripped through the blood bag and sucked greedily on the bag of blood before proceeding to lick the spilled blood off the floor.

Bruce had to make himself study Jeremiah. He needed more blood then Bruce, he painfully called Jeremiah a Second Generation of vampire, mutation must be different. Jeremiah began to become himself again when he had enough blood. He still acted partly feral, only seeing Bruce as someone that was superior, and happily snuggling with Bruce.

It was tiring but Jeremiah became sane again. He looked in the mirror and didn't know rather he was laughing or crying, it looked like both. He was beautiful, he was ugly, he couldn't decide. He didn't blame Bruce, he called it a new mutation. And suggested that if he turned another, there would most likely be a different reaction. But would he do it to someone else? He said no quickly. This was theirs, their gift. Never to be shared.

Jeremiah was happy with Bruce, he stopped aging the day he was turned by him. He used contacts and makeup quite flawlessly to keep up looks, even dying his hair back to red. But slowly he let it be black and mostly lied saying he preferred black hair.

So yes, Bruce would be alone forever in the streets of Gotham, but he will come home to an always happy Jeremiah who usually found a new project for them to do. It didn't change at all, and often he looks in a reflect, a glimpse and they were younger again in the bunker, warming up to each other still. "How about we use a sort of new device that somehow shields you from the sun?"

"Shields me? You need it to?"

"Point, but unlike you, I prefer staying inside and it is normal for me. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with Gotham Fried Batman in the mornings. Alfred will think he is cooking chicken or something"

Bruce scoffed and proceeded to slide all of Jeremiah's papers to the floor.

"Very mature! You know how long I had to sort those-- oh my notes.. Brucie didn't mean it!" 

"Are you seriously talking to paper, Miah?"

"Hey, they have feelings.. shhh, ignore the mean old man"

"Old? I'm the youngest out of us!"

And indeed, Bruce's fear of Jeremiah changing was indeed short lived, besides him having to drink blood, things didn't really change at all.


End file.
